Athlon: Deleted Scenes
by Lmb111514
Summary: SEQUEL! This is the long awaited sequel to my story Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe. It's full of deleted scenes, alternate scenes, one-shots on couples, and anything else you request. Enjoy everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know, I know, after seven months, I finally decided to upload the sequel to Athlon. I recently read a story by horselovr171 and promised that if they updated their story soon, then I would finally upload this. They recently uploaded today so here's the first chapter of the sequel!**

**Plot: This is an Alternate version to them finding out Athlon's identity, I had this planned as how they'd find out, but I came up with the one I used in the story and, after a little bit of debating, I decided to use that one instead because I thought it was more dramatic, though this one is a little more Person in regard to family(you'll see what I mean). It's short, but don't worry, I also put up a second chapter to make up for the shortness.**

Athlon's Identity's Revealed  
Athlon's P.O.V.

~~~~~~What happened before~~~~~~

"_Tie him up." He ordered, snapping his fingers and one pole appeared on both sides of me, rope at the top of them and the bottom to tie me eagle-spread to it. When they had tied it tight enough I hung there, stretched out as Hyperion laughed. "Since you so maliciously killed one of our best fighters without even following our deal, you'll be the first to die!" He exclaimed, walking over to riptide and pulling it out of the snow, "By your own sword!" He yelled and walked back over to me as all the monsters jeered and everyone's on the god's side, even the gods, yelled and protested in horror but to no avail._

_Hyperion stopped right in front of me and lifted the sword above my head, bringing it down but stopped when a clear, "Wait." rang through the field. The monsters stopped cheering as everyone, including them, looked over to see it had been Kronos who had said to stop. Yea it shocked me too._

"_Yes Kronos?" Hyperion asked curiously and Kronos stepped towards him._

"_Give me that sword." Kronos ordered and I froze, realizing that he had recognized it. Hyperion, though confused as to why, gave him the sword. Kronos walked over to face me, staring at the sword as if examining it. After a couple minutes he spoke, "You know this is a very old sword," He stated casually as if talking about a painting, "Millennia's old. It's famous. But you know the strange thing?" He asked before looking up at me._

"_The sword disappeared at the same time its owner disappeared, never to be seen again and that was a long time ago…" He trailed off, grinning at me and I knew; he had figured out who I was, knew it for a fact. I could see everyone was confused and curious to what Kronos was talking about but I knew that soon they would figure out, soon they would know, "And now I realize how obvious it was, the way you fight, talk, walk, stand, how did I not notice it before?" He wondered to himself, grinning, "So!" He exclaimed, "How have you been the past 500 years, Perseus Jackson?"_

~~~~~~End of that~~~~~~

I inwardly groaned at that as everyone, and I mean everyone, gasped in complete and utter shock, whispers spreading like fire.

"Did he say-"

"Perseus Jackson?"

"What-"

"How-"

"No, it couldn't be-" Was echoed all around the clearing but the loudest voice said:

"What are you talking about Kronos?" Dad stated, glaring furiously at him probably not believing him.

"Oh so you don't believe me son?" Kronos asked and dad glared harder at him at the son thing, "Then come check this sword, check under his hood, ask him his name, question if he really is Percy." Kronos suggested and I stiffened, I knew that if dad asked me I couldn't lie to him, I'd tell him who I was. Dad, still angry, walked over to Kronos, snatched the sword out of his hands, and examined it. He gasped as he realized it was riptide and his head snapped up to look at me with wide eyes as it got so silent that you could hear riptide in pen form drop.

"P-Percy?" Dad asked in disbelief and I sighed, hanging my head.

"Hi dad." I said quietly but it was soo quiet that it carried all across the field, everyone heard it and that caused even more talking to happen.

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz(Love him, especially this song).  
That's about the end of that scene before it leads into the rest. Yeah, I know, very short, but don't worry, there is a second chapter also up that is longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. So I came up with this idea after I finished the story. I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the books!  
Song I'm listening to right now: 'If You Ever Come Back' by The Script(one of my favorite singers).  
********Plot: It takes place before Andrew finds out Athlon is his dad Percy. It's kind of leads into how Chaos found out all the demi-gods and titans on Gaea's side are immortal and where their main base is.****  
**

New York City, New York  
Percy's P.O.V.

I sighed as I ran around camp, taking in the picturesque view around me. It was early in the morning and I felt like taking a run to wake myself up. It was about six in the morning, so only a few people were up and about, those people being early risers, trying to snag in a few extra hours of training, taking in the temporary quiet to read or plan(those planning either being children of Hermes planning pranks or children of Athena reading books or making plans), or just going on a run like me. And I ran past the Big House, the door opened and Chiron stepped out.

"Oh, Athlon, just who I need to speak to!" He explained which stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes Chiron?" I questioned politely, turning and walking towards him.

"Can you gather up the immortal counselors and your second and third in command?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Of course Chiron. I'll be back soon with them." And with that I ran towards The Zeus' cabin as I sent a mental message to both Katosh and Charlie, waking them up and smiling as they got up and started to get ready. I got quite the angry response from Thalia at her having to wake up so early, but when she saw it was me she grumbled, knowing she couldn't probably take me on and I left her to get ready after telling her that Chiron wanted her and the other counselors to meet up at the Big House. Next I headed towards the Ares cabin, but passed Katie on the way by the showers and told her about the meeting before continuing on. Clarisse got quite angry at me waking her up, causing all her siblings to wake up and yell angrily at us for waking them up so early in the morning.

After a minute or so of arguing, I was finally able to get in the reason why I woke her up so early. She grumbled, but nodded in acceptance, starting to get ready. With that I went to the Apollo cabin to get Michael. He, luckily, was a morning person, so he had no problem with being woken up so early and quickly accepted getting up from bed. With that, I continued on to the Hermes cabin. After stepping over the demi-gods on the floor(though definitely a lot less and younger than they were five hundred years ago), I made my way to Chris' bed and woke him up before moving on the Connor and Travis' beds, waking them up. The three of them grumbled, but got up at my explanation and got ready.

Next I went on to the Hades cabin, waking up Nico who practically strangled me with shadows, but stopped when he saw who it was and apologize profusely, scared he'd made me mad by acting like a child when something important must be going on. I reassured him though, say that he wasn't the only one mad at being waken up so early, explaining about Clarisse's reaction which he chuckled at, but started to get ready as I continued on to the next and last cabin: the Athena cabin. As I went inside, I closed the door softly behind me before making my way to Annabeth's bed, smiling slightly as I realized it was the same bed as she had always had. I glanced at her face, memorizing it for the thousand time in my life, before I bent down and shook her. She grumbled and turned to her other side, going back to sleep. I shook her again, but she just continued to slumber on. Realizing that she wasn't going to get up, I came up with a different idea, pushing away the idea of kissing her awake like I used to when we used to date; she'd probably just get angry at that and wake up the whole cabin(and probably the whole camp) with the yelling. Deciding with an idea, I bent down to her ear.

"Annabeth." I whispered and to my surprise she rolled over and uttered one word.

"Percy?" She mumbled which made me freeze in shock, would she recognize the similarity between my voice and Percy's now and realizes my identity. At my silence, she frowned, starting to wake up, "Percy? Percy please answer me. Please, don't leave me." She pleaded and with a start, I realized that she was still dreaming; my voice must have caused her subconscious to picture me in her dream as my old self.

"Annabeth-" I started, but she interrupted me.

"Percy, please don't leave me…I need you." She mumbled as her frown deepened while her eyebrows furrowed, biting her lip in nervously. I froze at that, staring down at her. _She needed me? _I thought in surprise. I wanted to wake her up and question her on that, but I knew there were more important things right now, so I bent down to her ear again.

"Annabeth, it's me Athlon." I stated seriously. She frowned, her face clearing.

"Athlon? No, I can't choose now…can't…choose." That confused me. _Choose what? _I wondered, but shook that thought from my head, knowing I need to wake her up.

"Annabeth, you need to wake up." She frowned at that.

"Wake up?" She questioned in confusion.

"Yes, you need to get up Annabeth, there is a meeting going on at the Big House that you need to be at." I stated calmly. She furrowed her eyebrows, her face soon clearing up. A second later her eyes fluttered open, her beautiful stormy grey eyes meeting mine.

"Athlon?" She questioned in surprise.

"Good morning Annabeth." I greeted politely. She stared at me for a second before suddenly blushing which confused me.

"Did you just…here what I said?" She inquired in embarrassment. I was confused before I understood; she was wondering if I had heard all her mumbling. Deciding that I didn't want to embarrass her even more, I lied.

"What mumbling?" I questioned in pretend confusion, tilting my head and relieved that she could see my face, she would definitely be able to tell I was lying. Her face cleared and she sighed slightly with relief.

"What is it you need again?" She wondered.

"There is a meeting that we need to be at right now at the Big House." I explained and she frowned in understanding.

"Oh then I better get ready." She stated and I nodded, stepping down from the ladder so she could get down.

"I'll wake Andrew up." I stated when she had touched the ground and she nodded in acceptance, walking towards her dresser and grabbing some clothes. I walked over to Andrew and woke him up and Annabeth went into the bathroom. He nodded and quickly got up, throwing on a shirt and a pair of jeans. We stood there, waiting on Annabeth. A second later, she walked out of the bathroom and we headed down to the Big House. When we had gotten there, we saw that everyone else was seated in their seats so we quickly sat down too.

"It so good you could all join us so early in the morning for this meeting." Chiron announced. Some grumbled at that, shooting sideways glares at Chiron and I through tired and bleary eyes, "Well, I called this meeting to announce a quest." Everyone woke up here, excited at that announcement.

"A quest to where?" Annabeth inquired.

"Chaos has asked for three demi-gods to go on a quest into the city where there has been activity. There have been reports of clear-sighted mortals having stated that they see monsters come in and out of one abandoned building and people report that there are sounds always coming from the building, but each time someone goes to check, they find nothing. Chaos believes that it must be one of their headquarters and since it is so close to camp, he believes that it is one of their most important ones." Chiron stated, "He has requested that three demi-gods travel into the city and do a sort or reconnaissance mission." He stated.

"They are to get to go through town, hidden from any monsters sight, get to this building," He land a blue print down showing a layout of a building with its address on the bottom left hand corner, "Sneak inside, and plant these microphones," He held around five dozen mini microphone in his hands, "And place two in each room then sneak out of the building and return to camp. From there, he will listen in to the microphones to hear the enemy's plans." He concluded before standing up, "Athlon, he has asked that you lead this mission and choose the two people that you want to come with you. Who do you choose?" He inquired. I frowned in thought as I looked around the room at all the pleading faces, all of them wanting to go on a quest. After a minute of thought, I decided on whom to bring.

"I choose Annabeth and Charlie." I admitted. Everyone who wasn't chosen grumbled in defeat while Annabeth and Charlie grinned in victory.

"Alright. Now that that is decided, you are to leave right after breakfast to go on the mission." With that, the meeting ended and I headed back to my room with Charlie. When we got inside I plopped down on my bed, sighing.

"Well, I'm going to go back to New York City." I stated and Charlie nodded.

"So what are you going to wear?" He questioned and I grew confused at that.

"What do you mean?" I inquired and he grinned widely.

"Perce, you can't just go into New York City and walk about in your usual wear, you'll get weird looks. Plus, monsters will recognize your outfits and realize who you are. You'll have to get a disguise." He stated, grinning in amusement.

"But, they can't find out my identity! If I didn't wear my cloak then Annabeth will figure out who I am!" I exclaimed in frustration. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Percy, just wear some glasses and a hat or something and you'll be fine." He stated before getting up, "No, I'm going to go eat because I think I just heard the conch shell, you coming?" He inquired. I sighed, but got up and went out to the pavilion. On arrival I quickly got my food, sacrificed to all the gods, and then sat down to eat. I quickly ate before I rushed to my room to see if I could find anything to wear as a disguise. As I searched through my closet I cheered as I found some dark sunglasses that covered my eyes completely, not allowing anyone to see them, yet not making me look too suspicious.

As I continued to search, I came across my old Yankees hat that my mom had gotten me when I was younger that I had brought with me as a memory to my mom. I quickly took off my cloak and my usual clothes, threw on some blue jeans, a grey shirt, a black hoodie, some socks, and Nike shoes. To finish it off, I put on the hat and the sunglasses. With that, I took a quick glance in the mirror, grinning as I realized that I looked like a New Yorker like I used to, and headed out of my room to the pavilion. As I almost reached it a camper came up to me. He gave me a weird look at my outfit, but shook it off

"Hey, are you heading to the pavilion?" I nodded silently, "Argus has the truck that will bring the demi0gods going on the quest to New York ready." I nodded at that.

"I'll tell Chiron." I stated shortly before continuing on to the pavilion. As I reached it I walked towards Chiron, ignoring the strange looks I got from people. When I reached Chiron, he looked up and seemed confused, "Chiron, Argus has the car ready for the quest." I stated quickly. He nodded, but also seemed confused on who I was like everyone else.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be mean, but I don't recognize you. Are you a new camper here?" He questioned and I laughed at that, grinning. At my laugh everyone looked up at that and grew confused, wondering who I was. They stopped talking and grew quiet as they listened to our conversation.

"A new camper?" I inquired, "No I'm not a new camper."

Then who…" He trailed off in confusion. My grin widened at that.

"Wow, if I look this different maybe I should stop wearing the cloak so much." I muttered in thought, though everyone seemed to hear me.

"What-" Chiron started in confusion, but he was interrupted by a laugh coming from my left. I turned to see Charlie right next to me, grinning widely in amusement.

"*Sigh* You definitely should change outfits more, if you did then people wouldn't look at you like this." He stated and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, probably." I shrugged.

"Great outfit by the way, you look like a regular New Yorker." He complimented and I smiled.

"Well of course, I was born and raised as one." I whispered low enough so only he could hear. His grin widened at that.

"Touché." He commented.

"Wait." Chiron started which made me turn to see him staring at me with wide eyes, "A-Athlon?" He questioned and everyone froze at that surprised.

"Wow, I really do look different. Yes Chiron, it is me." I admitted and that shocked him even more while all the campers and soldiers gasped.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He inquired.

"Well I can't exactly walk into upstate New York wearing a black cloak, carrying swords, daggers, knives, and a bow and quiver full of arrows. People would look at me funny, plus Monsters would get suspicious then notice my aura of power and our mission would be compromised." I explained and he nodded.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "Good idea, your regular outfit would give you away, but why the glasses and hat?" He inquired.

"Simple," I started, "I still want to keep my identity a secret and with a hat and glasses, I will fit in, yet no one will find out my identity." He seemed hurt at that which, I'll admit, tugged on my heart harshly.

"Very well." He stated, nodding in approval, "Good luck on your quest you three." I nodded in thanks before turning and walking out of the pavilion with Charlie right beside me and, after a few seconds, Annabeth followed, leaving the campers of Camp Half-Blood, The soldiers of Sector one and two of Chaos' Army, and the rest of them still as statues behind us. I grinned as a thought came to me, _I should definitely wear this more often…_

**Song I'm listening to right now: 'Here For You' by Ozzy Osbourne(It's a song on my Percabeth playlist and so is the song from the first authors note…and yes, I have a Percabeth playlist on Spotify).  
There's that chapter done! I hoped you guys like that, it was fun to write.:) Maybe later I'll write a chapter of then going on the quest, but right now that's that chapter done. I'll try to update again soon! In the meantime, review on any ideas you want me to write, like one-shots of couples, or whatever you want. Bye!**


End file.
